Lying Heart
by nnytak
Summary: What if Edward didn't really love Bella but she had a secret love? R&R!
1. Trailer

The trailer is located on my profile. Check it out.


	2. Chapter 1

**I own **_**nothing**_**. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

She giggled and I groaned.

"Alice, I don't wanna go shopping."

"Too bad."

I knew it was no use arguing even though I wanted to. Edward walked in and chuckled, he grabbed my waist from behind and kissed my pulse, I saw a flash of something in Alice's eyes but it quicky disappeared.

"I take it your going shopping this weekend." He whispered in my ear.

"Yes she is." Alice chimed in, giving me no time to answer. "And your staying home."

"Keep an eye on her." He growled lowly, she nodded and went out of the room.

I looked up at him, he seemed to have lost his likeness for me hanging around my favorite one of his sisters.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously looking at the black that was starting to interupt the golden brown.

"Nothing." There was no sign of the what I knew was a lie.

I nodded. "You okay with me going?"

"Yeah." He said and watched out his window.

"I need to go home soon."

"I'll drive you." He said. I nodded and we walked out to his car. We got in and he drove me home.

"Bye, Edward." I said and looked at him one last time before I got out of the car and went inside.

"Bella!" Charlie called from the livingroom.

"Yes dad?" I said and went in there.

He looked up at me from the couch.

"Sit down for a minute." He said and turned off the TV.

I hesitated then did so.

"I got a call from Alice earlier. She wanted to know if you could go shopping with her this weekend."

"What'd you tell her?" I asked.

"I said yes."

I nodded. "Is this what you wanted to talk bout?"

"Well I was just thinking...you and Alice are really close..."

"No. I'm with only Edward." I interrupted.

He nodded. "If you were I..."

"No." I got up. "I'm only with Edward." I went upstairs without another word. Edward was sitting on the bed, I sat down by him, he didn't seem as happy as usual. I thought he would've laughed like he did when Charlie attempted to give me "The Talk".

"You've seemed upset recently. What's wrong?" I asked him, knowing he wouldn't tell the truth.

"I just need to hunt."

_Liar. _I thought to myself and nodded.

"Go to sleep, Bella." He said.

I layed down and wrapped myself up in the blanket, he layed by me and wrapped an arm around me waist. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The rest of the week flew by. I wished it wouldn't have. I didn't want to have to shop but I was secretly thankful that I would get some time away from Edward. I wanted to ask her what was wrong and why he had been so protective recently.

That morning I drove myself in my crappy truck to his house. When I parked Alice had my door open immediately.

"Time to go!" She squealed.

I got out slowly, I walked to her car.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He left to hunt already." She frowned and opened the door for me, I got into the car and she was in the driver's seat almost instantly. I smiled.

She started the car. I barely heard the engine start it was so quiet compared to mine, she backed out of the garage and drove out. When we had left town she spoke.

"I've noticed something, Bella. You notice that he doesn't want to have sex with you until your a vampire but doesn't want you a vampire?"

My face went redder than a cherry when she said that, I hated when she went in on my personal life. I suddenly got what she was saying and thought about it.

I knew what she was getting at and I got worried at the idea. Maybe he didn't want me...maybe he was just worried he'd cause me death if he left...

She was watching the road again.

I fell asleep but she woke me up when we got there. I got out, she pulled me inside and we went through a bunch of isles. She grabbed a bunch of dresses, skirts, t-shirts, and a bunch more things. I knew she was going to make me try all these on and some of them would embaress the Hell out of me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns everything**

**APOV**

I watched her put on the dresses that were strapless and gave me great views of her chest. I had specifically picked out the clothes so I could watch her. I wished I coud've gotten in the changing room with her but that would be way too obvious.

She walked wearing a litght blue tanktop, clearly she hadn't put her bra back on. She also hadn't put her jeans back on.

"You're keeping that one." I said, looking her up and down.

"Anymore things for me to try?"

I knew she was tired.

"We'll go to the hotel. We've got more shopping to do tomorrow."

She nodded and went back into the changing room, I waited while she changed, feeling impatient I opened the door and pulled her shirt over her head and put her jeans on her.

"Impatient much?" She complained. I giggled and went to the basket full of clothes, I added the shirt she had been wearing to the pile then we went and checked out.

I looked at Bella as we walked to the car, I was carrying all the bags, she was walking by me silent.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about what you said...about Edward..."

I sighed. "I was just telling you a fact." _And praying you'd leave him. _I added mentally to myself.

I stuffed the bags in the back off the car.

"I know..." She said. "But...you had a point..."

I opened her door and she got in, she had a very thoughtful expression covering her face. I closed her door and got in the driver's seat. I drove to the hotel and parked, we got out and went inside.

After we got our room we went up the stairs into the room, when we opened the door her eyes widened with shock, I guessed she hadn't ever been in a suite.

She looked at me. "How long are we staying here?"

"Until tomorrow."

"Jesus." She whispered under her breath. I smiled then gave her a tour of the two-bedroom suite, wishing we hadn't needed both bedrooms. Just one. For us.

"Thanks for the tour, Alice..."

"Your welcome." I said.

She smiled, I left her in her room and went into the other room. I hated the secrets that I had to keep.

I went into the living room and layed on the couch then closed my eyes. I watched her when we went home. Her confrontment of Edward. I had to be there. I had to make sure that he didn't end up killing her. If he did I would never forgive him.

I waited until she was asleep then I got up and went into her room. I watched her sleep. I knew I seemed like Edward but I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't be as close to her as him.

When she started to wake up I left the room quickly. I waited for her to come out, I sat on the couch and watched TV not paying attention to what was going on on the show. I listened to Bella's movements, smiling, happy she was here.

I heard her mumble, "I swear we better not spend the whole day shopping."

I giggled. "Come on!" I went into her room, she was topless.

"Don't I get any privacy in here?" She crossed her arms over her chest, covering my view. I looked at her face. It was redder than a cherry.

"Nope." I went to her side and opened the closet, I went through the clothes until I came upon a red sleeveless tank top that had a big V cut down the center. I smiled and slid it over her head. "I wish you weren't wearing sweats. They make that look bad. In fact, I believe you aren't wearing those today."

"What makes you say that?" She asked and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm gonna make you take 'em off." I said and picked her up, she struggled.

"Hey!"

I laughed and layed her on the bed, I pinned her carefully.

"Let me go, Alice!"

"Nope."

She continued struggling, I used one hand to pull her pants off her while the other continued pinning her.

She finally gave up and crossed her arms over her chest, I let her go and climbed off.

"Give me my pants back!"

"Nope. Put some jeans on if you want to cover your legs. These are going on the roof."

She glared and stomped over to the closet, she pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on. "Happy?"

"Yep." I said. "I'll be back." I said and went out of her room, out of the suite and downstairs. I looked outside and mumbled, "crap, looks like we aren't leaving today."

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I watched Alice come in.

"We aren't leaving today." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

Instead of saying something she went to the window and opened the blinds, I stared when her body looked as if diamonds reflected off her skin. It was beautiful.

"I see why." I said and smiled faintly at her.

She smiled and sat by me.

I watched her move. The grace was breathtaking. The way she moved was hypnotizing.

"Have you ever been a dancer?" I asked. They'd lived so many places it made me curious if she'd ever done that. She would've been so good if she had.

"Nope." She said.

"Do you ever dance?"

"Sometimes, when I'm alone. Edward laughs at me when he sees me memories of it."

"I wanna see." I said.

She nodded and stood up.

She went to the closet and put on a light red dress, I watched her change in front of me. When she was done changing she turned and started in a slow seductive dance that made me think of her differently of her then I ever had.

When the dance was over, I stood up and went over to her, nearly tripping over my own feet, she caught me in a tight hug.

"Alice, are you hiding something from me?" I asked her, realization flooding me.

"Yes." She said.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. Tell me what you're keeping from me."

She said with no hesitation, "I'm in love with you, Isabella Swan."

It was then that my mouth found hers, there were big differences between this kiss and the ones I'd had with Edward. First, she wasn't as careful. She didn't hesitate. Her mouth was hard on mine. Second, she didn't stop me from pulling myself closer to her. I knew my heart had to be hammering 100 miles a second. This would've stopped him instantly. Third, this was the biggest difference. There was love behind this kiss, there was a spark. Something Edward's kiss had never given me.

Something froze her. Her mouth stopped moving with mine and I pulled back, and dizzily looked around the room, when I had turned to the door I saw an all too familiar figure.

"Edward?" I whispered in exclamation.

It took a second for me to realize I was topless. I looked at Alice, she was topless too. I looked back at Edward; his eyes were full of hatred, fury. He lunged at me and Alice was in the way almost instantly, I backed away into the corner of the room.

"How dare you touch her like that?" He hissed.

"It's not like you fuckin' care, Edward! You've never loved her! I can give her what she wants and needs! Everything you would never be willing to because you've got more pussy than me and her combined and are too scared to tell her that you don't love her!"

He lost it then, he looked once at me and before Alice could react he had darted to my side and bit down on my arm, I was frozen with shock. Quickly that shock turned into excruciating pain and I collapsed. He had bitten me, in the same exact place James had. I screamed over and over as the venom seared through my veins, he had pushed the venom into me.

I wasn't aware of what happened afterwards, all I could do was scream and focus on the pain.

Later, my eyes opened enough to see Alice sitting by my side. I was screaming still.

"Please! Kill me!" I begged as I screamed.

My eyes closed again and I screamed until the fire started retreating, vanishing, I listened to the talking around me.

"She has 2 more minutes." Alice said.

I listened to three pairs of footsteps enter the room.

I could finally stop screaming but the fire wasn't gone. Not yet.

"Thirty seconds, Bella." Alice breathed in my ear.

_30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._ I thought to myself and just like that, the pain left. I didn't move but I did open my eyes.

Everything was so clear, so sharp, so defined. The light from the window made me blink though it wasn't necessary it made things clearer. I recognized the room, it was Carlisle's office. I was on a hospital bed. Rosalie was at the other end of the room, Emmett standing in front of her, Jasper was standing much closer to us, and his scars were a clear threat. I didn't see Edward, I was thankful I didn't too. If I did I wouldn't have hesitated to attack him.

I looked at Alice. She was smiling at me, hesitantly I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek. It moved so fast that I hadn't realized my hand had moved.

"You'll adjust." She said.

I nodded.

I listened to footsteps that came up the stairs. I knew who it was before he came in the room. After a second I recognized the fact that there was another set of footsteps behind him.

He came in the room, there was a girl behind him. Tanya.

I was standing on the bed before I was aware I had moved.

"You wasted no time did you?" My voice was piercing and painful but I didn't react to it.

He stood in front of her with a familiar defense I'd seen him use on me multiple times protecting me from, Victoria, James, and Jasper. It pissed me off that he was using it on another girl. Alice had been right. He didn't love me. Maybe all he loved was my blood.

"Bella, babe. Calm down." Alice whispered.

I swallowed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I take it you don't love me, Edward."

He nodded.

"Good. Because I love Alice. Not you."

I looked at Alice. My little pixie. Now she was mine. For eternity.


	5. Chapter 4

**Blah blah blah I own nothing, blah blah blah It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. (Sorry, tired of writing this.)**

**EPOV**

I watched her and Alice talk. Did I feel guilty for changing her? Yes. Did I still love her? That was a fact I was going to have to face. I never had loved her; I'd loved her blood, now when I looked at her I saw a sister. The day I bit Bella I knew she had lost her meaning to me, I would have to explain that to her and I knew it wasn't going to make her happy. In fact it was going to piss her off but I had to tell her.

"It's time to hunt, Bella." Alice said and took Bella's hand.

"I'll come with you." I said.

"We'll need to make sure she doesn't find any humans to hunt."

I knew Alice was thinking of protesting until she had a vision.

"Good idea." She said quickly.

She took Bella's hand and rushed down the stairs, I followed. This wasn't going to be fun but I had to make it happen.

We went outside and jumped the river, I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to a stop. "Bella…I have to explain something to you…I've never loved you…just your blood…"

"And I've never loved you." She said easily. I was shocked, she turned and took Alice's hand. "It's always been Alice. I only was with you because Fate wanted me to meet her."

**BPOV**

I knew it was true the second I said it, she was mine, Jasper understood that now, he was accepting. Maybe he could find someone else.

"Let's go, Alice. I want to feed." We ran and as we ran we talked about leaving Forks for good, about living on our own, she could keep an eye on the rest, I liked this idea.

"Where would we go?" I asked her.

"Vegas. We could get away with being out during the nights there."

I thought about it, "What about my family?

"Bella, you can't go back to them, you could hurt them if you do."

"I…" I was caught of guard when I caught the scent of something, I darted into the trees, she followed, the scent had to be human, I just couldn't stop myself, I continued running until I had tackled the human to the ground, I drank huge gulps from him until he was drained, I pulled away from the dry body, I stood, I recognized the body of the human instantly, Mike Newton.

Alice ran to my side, eyes wide. "We have to go, Bella. Now." She pulled at my arm, I was frozen though. I had killed a human, even more, I had killed Mike. He had been a great friend.

"We have to go." Alice said and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Forks, I didn't object, I followed her.

**EPOV**

I smelt human blood, I knew she'd killed him, I made no move to go after them, I would let them go and tell my family that they wanted to leave and that they didn't want to be followed, I walked in human speed towards the house. I wondered how they would react, as I walked I thought about everything we had done, what I had done. That day I had lost it, it was the worst thing I ever could do, I had never wanted to change her, it was wrong, I looked down as I walked, I knew I shouldn't have gone there but I got mad when Alice didn't answer the phone. I had to find out what they were doing...and when I saw them like that...it made me mad...so mad I couldn't focus...the taste of her blood hit my mouth as I focused and I drank greedily, Alice ripped me away from her, my eyes widened and the sight of her screaming, so much regret filled me...I never would forgive myself and I guarantee Bella won't...

I walked inside and Tanya was at my side.

"Where are they?" Esme asked.

"They're leaving town, they don't want to be followed."

Emmett stood up. "They can't leave yet. I haven-"

"Leave them." Carlisle said, he looked unhappy but was being relaxed as usual.

Emmett frowned then growled. "Fine." He went upstairs and Rosalie followed. Jasper watched them walk out then looked at me, "you seem...bothered...what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I went upstairs, Tanya followed me silently.

**BPOV**

We ran, I was enjoying the wind through my hair and the freedom of running without being wind, as the sun set Alice pulled me to a stop. "We're going to stay here for the night. I don't want you feeding until tomorrow."

I frowned and nodded. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait on the chapter. I was away from internet for a while. It touches me heart to see everyone reads this, even when I haven't added anymore recently.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Vegas. I couldn't believe she dragged me here, and for what? When we got here all I could focus on was the blood, she made me wait until we were in an alley to do anything, she held me tightly against her and then when we were at back she told me to hold my breath and stay quiet then she walked into the street that was packed with people, all I could do was struggle to hold back on my instinctual need to hunt and stand there, she finally walked back, three or four guys following her.

I lost control and lunged at one, my mouth came down hard on his throat and a cry of pain escaped his mouth, I covered his mouth with my hand and drank him dry, way too quickly, the burning in my throat got stronger, I looked up and darted at the second, I drained him, slowly the burning lightened but I went after the third just to be sure to get rid of it,

I left the fourth for Alice, the way she watched me as she parted her lips, how she held the unconscious body in her arms, the way her lips moved slowly onto the throat, the sound of flesh ripping as her teeth sank into his skin. It was so much more graceful than my crazed hunting. I could live with this. hunting humans. My control was strange. I wasn't thirsty anymore.

She stood and looked at me, I walked over to her and kissed her gently, she pulled away. "We need to get rid of the bodies."

I nodded and picked up all the bodies.

"I could've helped." She said.

"And?"

She rolled her eyes and crouched to the ground, she jumped up, considering the height of the building I thought she'd fall. Nope.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip in concentration. I jumped, hoping I'd make it. I landed on flat surface and opened my eyes to see Alice standing there. "Leave them here then we'll find a hotel room."

I nodded.

We jumped off the building and looked at the different places, finally we went inside one, rented a room, and headed up to our room, we were in the penthouse. I closed my eyes, I was with my mate...my mate...she was mine...I thought about us then her phone rang, she'd left her phone on the bed and gone downstairs. I answered.

"Alice? Where are you? I thought you were with me...you promised..." It was Jasper. I completely forgot about him.

**APOV**

I went down into the casino and put my money in one machine. I knew it was a jackpot was going to go off this time. I pulled the lever and the loud bell went off signalling a win. I heard clapping next to me, I giggled, excited.

I heard someone approach me from behind, no heartbeat I turned and looked at Bella as she walked up to me.

"Jasper called."

_Shit._ I thought. He knew I had fallen for Bella but he still loved me. Why didnt I see this coming?

"I..."

"I talked to him. if we're going to stay here we have to find a way to cover our scent."

I nodded. Okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter's short but I'm in a case of writer's block...sorry...<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! (bows) I heart all ya'll out there reading this over and over again. :D Keep reading.**

**BTW, I love reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all story ideas, including the children of the moon, since she didn't explain them very well I'm using my own idea. **

**We'll meet Lexian in this chapter. Lexian belongs to me. **

**BPOV**

"Alice..." I moaned as she kissed me up and down, whispering apologies. "Stop...please...we need to stay focused..."

She pulled away and climbed into my lap. "Keep an eye on Jasper and them." I whispered and kissed her.

"I can't if your distracting me." She mumbled and kissed me deeply, gently she sucked on my earlobe, I groaned and pulled away.

"We'll never get anything done at this rate."

"Let's call for room service." She said thoughtfully.

"Why-" I realized what she meant and nodded quickly, internally grinning, I almost felt my eyes going black with thirst.

"Good." She got up and went to the phone. Quickly she dialed a phone number and ordered some food; we sat on the bed and waited.

There was a knock at the door and someone yelled, "Room service!"

I breathed in a very strong, nauseating smell of blood; it was dry and bitter, like off a week old dead person. Did zombies just now take over the earth?

Alice went to the door –nose crinkled– and opened it.

She froze. Her breathing stopped, she backed up silently as a girl with short black hair that curled at the ends and eyes the color of wolves, I could sense the threat in the room. She was in her mid 20's maybe. She had a black t-shirt on with jeans. She looked normal. That blood though, that sickening smell of that blood. I didn't know what it was.

"Where would you like your food?" She asked, there was tension in her voice, almost concealed but it was still there.

"What are you?" The words slipped through my mouth before I could stop them. I covered my mouth and had I been human I guarantee I would've blushed..

"Ask the moon," was her answer. I was confused. What did that mean.

"Werewolf." Alice whispered. I knew immediately, werewolves with the full moon. Jacob and his pack were shape shifters. This was a werewolf, a real life werewolf. It would've scared me had I been human. Now it interested me, I was intrigued by the idea of them.

"So I take it you don't want the food."

"I was hoping for a human."

"Try again in an hour. I'll be gone."

"How many of you are here?" Alice asked.

"Just me. Most of the werewolves avoid the city. Like the Volturi."

"Figures."

"How many of your kind?"

"Just us that we know of. Unless her ex-boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend show up."

"Fun. I hope they die."

"Why's that? You don't even know them."

"I hate those who try to interfere with their exes relationship." She said and sat on the floor, her eyes closed.

"When will the next full moon be?" Alice asked.

"In a week." She answered immediately.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Well it's nice to know that I'm not the only immortal living around here. We get occasional nomads but rarely."

"We're not staying. I can't live in Vegas." Alice said.

"Figures. Most can't." She said.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked her.

"Glad you asked. Modeling, room service, stripping, and clothes designing."

"Oooo! What..."

Her and the werewolf talked for about an hour, I watched out the hotel window, somewhere during the conversation I caught that her name was Lexian Wolfe.

A few hours later we somehow ended up at a bar, I myself was looking for a meal. Alice was so focused on chatting with Lexian I was surprised she wasn't speaking like she was hyped up on cocaine. Or maybe it was just my better hearing. Since I was turned my hearing and vision were unbelieveable.

I sighed. "You done chit chatting yet?"

"Don't be such a party pooper, Bella."

"Alice..." I whined.

She sighed then giggled. "Fine. Sorry, Lexian. We'll talk later."

"I'll be doing a photoshoot in a few hours." She hopped off her barstool and disappeared into the crowd of humans. Now that her repulsing scent was gone I had to stop breathing. Even though I couldn't smell those humans it didn't mean I couldn't hear them, it almost was torturous, the sound of those heartbeats, one in particular that was drawing me.

I didn't realize till I was standing by him that I'd moved, he looked at me with curious green eyes, I said nothing, I just sat in the seat by him, he watched me then turned his head to talk to the bartender, green eyes...Edward, how I did it I didn't know, all I knew was that I had to get out of there, I stood up and darted out of the casino.

Smack, I looked at the person who I ran into and froze.

**I'm so sorry! I've been trying to update. Forgive? And review. Who do you think it is?**


	8. Note

Hello everyone and I apologize for the delays on updates, I've just been so busy, I'm happy to say I will be copying these stories off here and moving them to TWCS, I will continue to update here as well though, I love you all! Thanks for being loyal readers.


End file.
